


Cakes

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Greg loves cakes! So much that he was terribly upset when it was stolen.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Rupert Graves for this inspiration 🤩 He replied to someone's tweet about loving cakes.

Ahh, cakes. He loves all kinds of cakes. Banana cakes, chocolate cakes, carrot cakes, coffee cakes, red velvet cakes, brownies. Oh lovely cakes. He does wish he is not such a disaster in the kitchen. But then again, it was for the best or he would have been much wider and softer in the middle. His favourite though, is the victorian sponge cakes with cream and fresh strawberries. Mmm… 

Which was why he was absolutely livid to find the cake box on his desk empty after he got back to NSY from a crime scene.

"Who the HELL went into my office and STOLE MY CAKE???" Greg stood beside his doorway and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Lestrade, come on, that's a joke right?" Dimmock asked. 

"Then how do you explain to me why my cake box is fucking EMPTY???"

"Come on, Greg, it's just cake. You can go get another one at some bakery.", Sally said, trying to stop the DCI from embarrassing himself further.

"It's not just a cake! Someone baked it for me!"

Sally and Dimmock tried to reason with Greg on how silly he is being upset about a missing cake until Chief Super walked by and overheard the argument.

"Lestrade, your missing cake was served to the prime minister earlier." 

Greg snapped shut his jaw before he regrets talking.

"Sir! How could you!", Sally said in an unbelievable tone. 

"The cake that was supposed to arrive met with an accident and someone saw Lestrade with a cake. You'll be compensated with the cost. Where did you buy it? Very delicious." 

Greg was almost in tears by then. It was a dairy free cake specially made for him. He had a bad bout of stomach flu months back and since then he was unable to tolerate dairy. He had been devastated not to be able to enjoy what little he had in life until a baker promised him to bake at least one cake a month that he can have without the painful stomach discomforts. He was looking forward to having it in the evenings over several days and now it had gone into the stomach of a snake and his accomplices.

Dimmock rolled his eyes at Greg's expression. "He said someone made it for him." 

"Oh, a home baker? Well, can we ask them to bake a few more? We will cover the cost.", Chief Super, still not getting the hint, or anyone else for that matter. 

"They left the country for a business trip this morning and won't be back for a few weeks.", Greg answered softly with slumped shoulders.

"Oh, that is just too bad. Come, we'll get a replacement for you from the bakery of your choosing."

"It's alright. No need." Greg got into his office, slammed the door shut and locked it. He then hid under his desk to avoid people peeking at him through the glass partition. There's no blinds installed other than the one covering his window though there are frosted stickers for a bit of privacy when people are seated.

"What's gotten into that man? It's just cake."

"Don't know, sir. Oh. Oh oh oh!", it finally dawned on Sally. 

"What?" Dimmock asked in annoyance.

"Someone baked it for him." 

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't get it. SOME-ONE baked him a cake." 

The two men stared at Sally as if she had grown another head. Some of her colleagues understood and gradually, the understanding spread like wildfire along with speculations of who can that someone be.

\---

"Lestrade, focus." 

"Shut up, Sherlock."

"You're not paying attention."

"I have many other things to think about." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and fired off his deduction and actually explained it in detail on how he arrived at his conclusion. For once, Greg's team was impressed. 

"Lestrade, it's just cake. You'll get another one soon." 

Greg glared at Sherlock's smirk and walked away before he regrets his actions.

\---

"Oh come on, you're still upset about the cake after 2 weeks? What are you, a woman?"

"HEY!" A few ladies within earshot yelled at Dimmock.

"Mind your own business!", Greg huffed. 

\---

"Any idea who Greg is dating now, John?" 

"I would like to know that too, Sally. It's been a month. Is he really still upset about the cake?" 

"The idiot stared at the cake displays we passed by miserably that the staff behind one of the counters he happened to be staring at took pity on him and offered him a slice for FREE and he bloody refused it! He always has cake at any opportunity!"

"Oh dear…" 

\---

"DCI Lestrade, special delivery for you." 

Greg was beside a DS' desk getting updates from him about a case the DS was in charge for. He looked up to see a familiar looking reusable cake box with a chocolate cake! 

The lady handed over the cake box, and a box of [lokum](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkish_delight) and [halva](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halva) to a wide eyed Greg and fluttered off with a smirk. Greg almost ran back to his office with glee. 

News of a mysterious lady in black who turned up with a cake for the cake obsessed DCI spread far and wide. The upper echelons who came across this news shook their heads but were also reminded by their taste buds how the cake they had was just right.

\---

“What are you doing here?”

“To meet a drowned rat. What were you thinking, aggravating a man like that?”

“To catch a murderer!”

“You could at the very least use some tact to avoid harm to your person. You’re lucky that the Thames is now one of the cleanest rivers in the world.”

Sherlock growled and looked away to Greg who was giving instructions to the team. The big bulky muscular wrestler who threw him overboard the ferry they were on decided to knock his escorts like pin balls and ran towards the brothers like a wild boar. Mycroft put himself in between the man and his brother, unsheathed his sword from his umbrella and was ready to strike when Greg ran into the side of the running rock. The horrid golem fell but he quickly grabbed Greg by his neck and nearly fling the DCI off him like a ragdoll against a bricked wall before Mycroft stabbed the man on his thigh, took it out and pointed its bloody end to the man’s neck.

“Let him go or I WILL cut off your leg or your neck, whichever convenient to me.” Mycroft hissed.

The man let go of Greg and uniform got the muscular rock into custody with two handcuffs.

Mycroft sheathed his sword back into his umbrella and kneeled beside the coughing man to check on his neck. It would bruise badly for the coming days but otherwise, he will live.

“Thanks for stopping him.”, Greg said in between his coughs.

“You walk around London with a sword in your umbrella?”, Sally said suspiciously.

“I assure you, Detective Sergeant, I don’t walk around London much.”

Sally narrowed her eyes. Greg merely waved her away to attend to whatever needs to be done with the pier and ferry. It is an active crime scene after all.

Mycroft had Sherlock and Greg sent back to their respective flats. Since he was out and about anyway, he would like to do some manual grocery shopping while he has the time before his short trip to Scotland later this evening.

\---

“How bad is the bruising, Lestrade? You don’t usually button up that collar of yours no matter how many times you were reprimanded for it.”

Greg unbutton his collar and it was a horrid mix of dark blue, purple, yellow and black. Chief Super, Dimmock, Sally and those within visual vicinity winced at it.

"Put on any ointment for that?" 

Greg wiggled his nose. "No. Don't like the smell."

"Oh don't be stupid, man! Put some on or you'll have the bruises for weeks!", Chief Super scolded.

Greg wanted to reply but the sweet smell of baked goods distracted him. A man in a bowler hat has a tote bag smelling of those freshly baked goods he so loves. Greg went to him looking like an excited puppy, eyes and all. The man chuckled and passed the bag to him. A finger lightly traced the edge of Greg's bruises on his neck. They had a quiet whispering chat. Greg tried to run away from the man with the tote bag but was immediately caught and carried over the shoulder by the taller man.

"I don't like smelling like medicine!", Greg whined.

The man said nothing and went into Greg's office and locked the door. Through the slim gaps of the frosted stickers, his colleagues saw the man put Greg down but still had his arm firmly around Greg. He took the tote bag from Greg and took out a container which contained muffins. Greg wanted to take one but the man smacked his hand and said something to his ears. Greg scowled. 

The posh looking man took a bottle out from the bag and pinned a stubbornly wriggling Greg on the floor. His arms above his head held firmly with one hand and legs locked by the man's. Greg wanted to yell out but lips covered his, making him moan instead. A few droplets from the bottle landed on Greg's neck and the kisser massaged the bruising neck gently, spreading the substance to cover the bruises and other parts of his torso.

Chief Super turned back with crimson cheeks and yelled out for everyone to go back to work.

\---

"Greg, who was that?"

"Someone.", he answered in a daze while happily nibbling on his muffin at the doorway of his office. Bowler hat man just left. 

"Lestrade, you -". The dynamic duo arrived. Sherlock stared at Greg for a few seconds and rolled his eyes.

"Greg, that looks bad. Did you see a doctor for that?", asked John. 

"Don't need to. Have an ointment for it."

John looked skeptical. 

"Just got it about an hour ago."

Sally snorted. "And he had to be bribed with sex to put it on." 

"OI! We didn't have sex!", Greg said, red faced. 

Dimmock played an audio he recorded through the gap between the door and floor at maximum volume. Gregson showed him a video clip where a hand was under his dress shirt.

"You sly bastards! Delete it at once!" 

"Give us your muffins and we will."

"In your dreams!" and Greg slammed his door shut.

Laughter erupted. Sally got Sherlock to sign whatever he had to so that she could quickly be rid of him. 

"Greg only gets to eat whatever pastries my brother has time to make so don't take it away from him. It's dairy free. He doesn't have many options. Mycroft's gone away again.", Sherlock said nonchalantly while signing. 

The area within earshot suddenly became silent. 

"Mycroft bakes?" 

"John, where do you think those cakes, breads, and muffins in our flat come from?"

"Uh, I don't know, you bought them?" 

Sherlock snorted. He looked up to a shocked Sally and handed over the documents.

"The man with the sword hidden in an umbrella?"

"The one and only." and Sherlock left with John, still questioning him about the baked goods they sometimes have.

\---

"They were blackmailing me to have my muffins!", Greg whined. 

"Well, I'm sure they will not be able to find the materials they have anymore in their phones or cloud storages in a few hours." 

"It's your fault! You could have sent someone else to deliver them. Or we could have met earlier in the morning." Greg pouted. 

"Ah, but you would not have put on the ointment. I was still baking when your work hours began anyway." Mycroft smirked.

Greg continued to pout. Mycroft wanted to say something but he was interrupted by a text message.

"My love, it's time for me to get back to the horrid meeting. Do wish me luck in successfully refraining myself from murder.", Mycroft said. 

"Good luck!" and Greg gave a flying kiss which Mycroft acted as if he got hold of the kiss with his right hand and held it to his heart. Then the video call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> It is sad to have limited choices of pastries. There is only one bakery nearby my area which sells real dairy free ones but limited choices. Being the only bakery specialising in them, it's also bloody expensive...


End file.
